blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=808.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 19:33:21 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? (Read 631 times) al-Masih ad-Dajjal Newbie Offline 27 Personal Text Tawakkaltu Ala-Allah COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « on: July 03, 2015, 07:26:08 PM » A dark day for those who walk in the footsteps of the Apostle (s.a.w.). To be persecuted for our submission to Allah can only reward us with Jannah. For such a large alliance to show such aggressive intent to such a peaceful and loving alliance is too much. For each soldier you kill, you give unto him the greatest respect. There is no God but Allah, and Mohammad (s.aw.) is his Apostle. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54370 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100100 Whiskertoes Jr. Member Offline 73 Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « Reply #1 on: July 03, 2015, 07:26:56 PM » war with TOPKIKE when? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49272 Ex-EUN leader, ex Order officer, ex-NETO officer, ex-None officer, current Fallen officer. I DISORDERED THE ORDER VenerableSage Full Member Offline 141 Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « Reply #2 on: July 03, 2015, 07:33:08 PM » That rapscallion! I guarantee you, in the name of Aloha I will personally declare war upon your invader the moment I get into GDP range! Logged al-Masih ad-Dajjal Newbie Offline 27 Personal Text Tawakkaltu Ala-Allah Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « Reply #3 on: July 03, 2015, 07:35:34 PM » Quote from: VenerableSage on July 03, 2015, 07:33:08 PM That rapscallion! I guarantee you, in the name of Aloha I will personally declare war upon your invader the moment I get into GDP range! Great servant of Allah! For fighting in Allah's cause you do yourself even better credit! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54370 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100100 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « Reply #4 on: July 03, 2015, 07:59:22 PM » Quote from: Whiskertoes on July 03, 2015, 07:26:56 PM war with TOPKIKE when? TOPKIKE: i want my uranium back GIB or else you are dead Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon linkbro Full Member Offline 160 Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « Reply #5 on: July 03, 2015, 08:02:01 PM » Quote from: Whiskertoes on July 03, 2015, 07:26:56 PM war with TOPKIKE when? SoonTM Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39037 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 487 Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « Reply #6 on: July 03, 2015, 09:24:46 PM » Quote from: Whiskertoes on July 03, 2015, 07:26:56 PM war with TOPKIKE when? Biji Kurdistan was just caught spying me but I'm pretty sure its just emily checking out my stuff kek Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Zyklon Guest Re: COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? « Reply #7 on: July 04, 2015, 01:45:42 AM » Remove kebab. Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » COMINTERN declaration of war against Al-Qassam? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2